We Love Each Other
by everlarkbaby
Summary: Katniss and Peeta shared their love and confess each other feeling that they are love each other for sure. Rated M for smutt and language


"Please, Katniss?" Peeta is practically begging. Katniss sighs, "I don't know Peeta. Why me?" He just stares at her with a pleading look on his face. "Because you're my best friend! I've never seen breasts before, who else would I ask but you?" Katniss begins to unbutton her shirt. "Fine, but you're up next for show and tell." Peeta grins, "I'm totally fine with that."

Peeta stares in stunned silence. Katniss shifts uncomfortably, "What?" Peeta licks his lips, "They're just so perfect." He slowly lifts his hand up. "Do you think I could touch them?" Katniss takes a step back. "That wasn't part of the deal." Peeta stares at her with his puppy face that she can never resist. "Fine", she sighs. "You better not tell anyone!" Peeta grins and steps closer, "It's our little secret."

Peeta reaches out his hand and touches her breast. His touch is gentle as it explores. He lets out a groan. "It's so soft." Katniss presses her lips together, "You can touch them both if you want." He brings his other hand up and starts to massage both her breasts. Katniss moans at his touch. "Oh. Oh, Peeta. That feels so good!"

He steps even closer, closing the distance between them. Bringing a hand up to caress her cheek, he takes a deep breath. "I'm going to kiss you now. Please don't stop me, I've waited forever to do this." He licks his lips and moves in to capture her bottom lip between his. Katniss sighs and presses her body closer to his. She's nervous as she parts her lips and murmurs, "I've wanted it too."

Peeta groans and presses his lips back to hers. He darts his tongue out and glides it across her lips. His right hand snakes between them and resumes its exploration on her breast. Katniss groans and opens her mouth for him. Peeta moves his left hand around the back of her head and pulls her closer. He slowly moves his tongue into her mouth and strokes her tongue. They both sigh and deepen the kiss.

Katniss grows more brave and slides her hand down his back and onto his perfect, round ass. She gives it a squeeze as they continue to kiss. "Fuck!", Peeta groans against her mouth. His pants are uncomfortably tight. He snakes a hand down to adjust himself while hoping that Katniss won't notice. She notices. "Peeta, I think it's time you hold up your part of the bargain." Peeta pulls back with a shocked look on his face. "What?"

Katniss looks up at him. "You did say that you'd show me yours if I showed you mine." Peeta blushes, "Katniss, I don't know. Are you sure?" She smiles, "Oh, I'm quite sure. A deal's a deal, Mellark!" Peeta nervously reaches for the button on his jeans and unsnaps it. He slowly tugs the zipper down. Katniss can't take it anymore and starts pulling his pants down. Peeta looks at her before slowly inching his boxer briefs down. "Peeta! Oh my god! I had no idea!"

Katniss can hardly believe her eyes as she stares at his big, hard cock. She wants to touch it just like he touched her. Reaching out her hand, she slowly wraps it around him. "Shit, Katniss!", Peeta groans as he thrusts himself into her hand. He brings his lips back to hers kisses her hard. Katniss moves her thumb over the head of his cock and then begins to move her hand up and down. She sighs as she enjoys the feel of his hardness in her hand.

Peeta's breath quickens at the feel of her hand. "Katniss, you have no idea what you're doing to me. I've imagined this so many times. What it would feel like to kiss you, to have you wrap your hand around me." Her hand tightens around him. She whimpers at his words and moves her mouth back to his. Katniss kisses him deeply then murmurs, "Tell me what else you've imagined." Peeta groans and thrusts faster against her.

"I think about you all the time. Touching me, letting me touch you. I didn't think this would ever happen." Katniss squeezes him and moves her hand faster. "Katniss." Peeta's groaning into her mouth, "You're going to have to stop. I can't take much more." She smiles, "I don't want to stop." Peeta moans and crushes his mouth against hers. His tongue explores her mouth as he moves himself against her. Katniss grabs his balls with her other hand and squeezes. Peeta pulls his mouth away and calls her name as he comes in her hand.

He's panting when he drops his head onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry", he says. Katniss gently caresses the hair at the back of his neck. "Don't be, I'm not. I'm just sorry it took so long for this to happen." He lifts his head up and looks into her eyes. "Does that mean we can do this again?" "Absolutely", Katniss responds as she moves her lips back to his.


End file.
